Nagas
Nagas are a race present in Reya's generally warmer climates. They can be both male or female, and have human-like upper bodies, with a snake tail in place of where a human's legs should be. The scales and patterns of the snake tail vary greatly inbetween individuals, and some individuals may or may not have horns depending on their parent's passed-down genes. They are known to be very seductive, males are notorious from impregnating young women. Although not actively violent, they will attack if provoked in any way. Habitat Nagas have had confirmed presence in Etheldi , the tropics, and the Himian hot springs in Frigiuss . They prefer to stick to marsh, wetland, and bog-type areas, although certain groups prefer rainforest treetops or rocky areas with hot water rather than the previously mentioned.They are cold-blooded and therefore not found in areas that have regularly cold temperatures. Interactions with Humans and Other Races Nagas like to avoid contact with other races/creatures unless they are hunting or out to seduce people. In history, there have been several violent outbursts towards other races from Nagas, often resulting in bloodshed, quite a few resulting in fatalities. But unless otherwise angered, Nagas are generally calm and less violent. It is common knowledge that Nagas of both genders will go out of their way to seduce members of other races, with the most common target seeming to be humans. In the case of a male Naga, the victim is usually impregnated (or at least raped), and with the case of female Nagas, they often have intercourse with their victim before turning them into food. In other races, fathers often will spook their daughters with stories of Nagas to prevent them from wandering. History Nagas are actually mutated forms of Merfolk, forced to adapt to snake-like forms and live on land after upsetting the Merfolk via a series of violent events. For a short period, all Nagas lived together in one big colony, but after many fights occured within their society, they split apart and formed individual colonies in various warm habitats across Reya. * After the Naga had banded together as one race, several disagreements on politics, militia, and economic theories led to the separations of countries. Most arguments were based upon: rights, leaders, and more specifically, where to settle. As they spread around the globe, several tribes joined other tribes. Such as, the Colony of Iraax and the Colony of Zaal (two smaller tribes) joined to make the country/colony of Xiz, and they settled in southwestern Etheldi. Known Countries/Colonies These are the known places where Naga have shown their presence and developed small countries or minor colonies and/or villages: *Xiz- This country is located in the swampy southwestern part of Etheldi, and is known for dwelling in brutal and twisted dark magic. Renowned sorcerers are notorious for seeking apprenticeship under the Nagas. Few ever actually became accepted by the Nagas as a fellow kinsman and sorcerer, rather accepted as dinner. Though some such as Aewynn the Black, Gathrar the Terrible, and Lucius the Sly have become pupils of Naga sorcerers. Xiz's government is more of a tribal dictatorship than anything else. It is governed by a council, though Zaksror the Great has the most power, and the Naga of Xiz look up to him. *To be continued.